Fairyground
The Fairyground (ドートン森 Doton Mori) is a small village in the isolated and small island of Teeheeti, hidden in the forests. In the PS3 game, it is the home of Drippy and much of the fairies of the world. One of the more prominent features of the Fairyground is The Fairy Godmother, the Mother of All Fairies who weighs in bigger than a mountain top. Unique in the Fairyground is the magic that is something similar to electricity, offering brightly lighted signs and moving props for stalls and businesses. Many of the buildings in the Fairygrounds are food stands, and the Cavity Club, is a stage where fairy comedy is performed. The NDS version instead explores the resort city, Del Mocal (デル・モカール) at about the same time as one reaches the Fairyground in the PS3 game. Del Mocal has its own casino (as opposed to the PS3's Crypt Casino), and the city has a general festival/entertainment fair theme with relatively darker street lighting compared to other towns. The fairies are absent in Del Mocal and the rest of the NDS version. Hootique Cawtermaster NDS glitches Warning! At one point, the player fight a nightmare, and then the game will prompt the player to save before it shows the player the next cutscene. Do not save, it may freeze your game during the save and corrupt your save file. Saving at other times should be fine. A similar saving glitch happens in the PS3's Tombstone Trail. NDS version In the NDS version, Del Mocal's casino looks like a pyramid from the outside, and the town itself looks like a crypt from the outside. However the rest of the town appears to be a normal city. Inside the casino, two female workers wear Anubis masks, there are a few golden Egyptian-themed statues, and at the top of the wall on the upper floor there is an overbearing the only other reference to this "Egyptian" theme is the look of the quest shop. The inside of the casino is a completely normal casino except for that the female cashiers wear masks, and the rest of the town has a normal city theme, with everyone wearing "rich" or "old-fashioned" city clothing. In the NDS game there are no fairies there, and you go there as your first real destination after getting access to the boat. The sign at the entrance says something in The Nazcaän Script (アストラム語 Asutoramu/Astram language), and underneath that, "Welcome Casinotown" in English. The casino inside the town itself (looking like a pyramid on the outside), likewise has a sign in cursive, rainbow English saying "Casino", while underneath is something in Nazcaän/Astram. While there are still food stalls, there isn't an entertainment stage and there are no plays. There is no horror theme, all of the townspeople dress in "rich" or "old-fashioned" city clothing. NDS Characters *"マタタビてんしゅ wandering gambler shopkeeper", a fat cat-lady who runs Hotel Catnip (マタタビリゾート wandering gambler resort). *Horace (ミラント Miranto). He gives the quest "あるルーンの成り立ち". The answer is "3". *A lady with short brown hair and a white/blue hat, with a light-blue dress, on the right side of the harbor, gives Oliver a recipe. It's either (カスタードプリン custard pudding) or (キャラメルプリン caramel pudding). NDS slot machine tricks *The slot machines aren't random and the speed increasing/decreasing doesn't affect this. If you time it right, hitting the buttons at the same time, they'll always match up in at least one direction''' no matter what speed the slots are moving at. You'll always be hitting the button at the same distance (time) again and again for the first two, and the third slot is slightly slower/faster than the others so you need to adjust your timing a little bit. It's easier to get the third one right if you slightly distract yourself. You'll always be hearing the same three sounds, the first sound for the first slow coming to a stop is lower, the middle one is higher, and the third sound is the same as the very first one. *When running the slot machine, occasionally three little present boxes will appear. You have about a 1/3rd chance of them appearing after you get a ⑦ (7 with a circle around it, the special 7) on the screen. The better your luck has been a few spins before the present boxes appear, the more likely you are to get "bad" (purple) boxes. *Special items stack. So for example, if you get a 2x slow item and a 1x slow item, use them both before you spin and you'll have 3x slow (3x slow is very easy to match things in a row with). *After you obtain 777 (it's possible you might need to get them multiple times before this happens), the cashier will stop you as you go to leave, remarking on how you played well and that she has a present for you. She'll give you 1 each of the relevant ticket: **(ブロンズチケット bronze ticket), (シルバチケット silver ticket), (ゴルドチケット gold ticket), (プラチナチケット platinum ticket). **カジノてんいん: 「チケットは大事に保管ください。いつか　必要になる時があるでしょう。」Casino employee: "Please keep these important tickets safe. They'll become necessary at some point." NDS Casino Prizes *C class: (ブライトソード bright sword 3.000 medals), (ゴージャスなふくgorgeous clothes 2.400), (きぼうのいし deceitful intent? 2.700), (クローバーブレス clover bracelet 900) *B class: (セレブマント celebrity mantle/cloak 4.600), (カイザークロウ kaiser claw? 4.400), (ごうかなよろい hell-fire armour 4.600), (スカラベナイフ scarab knife 5.000), *A class: (オーガアックス ogre axe 9.600), (ひきカエル 10.000), (マインドイーター mind eater 10.800), (かがみのたて 10.000), *S class: (まどうしのほうい wizard's robe 144.000), (きさきのひやく queen's secret medicine 150.000), (ぶしんのてかがみ god of military's mirror? 45.000), (シャインエッジ shine-edge 126.000), Trivia *In the NDS game, the sign on the hotel says in cursive English with florescent lights, "Hotel Catnip"... but the Japanese on top of the screen on the map declares it "マタタビリゾート wandering gambler resort". The lady who manages the hotel is likewise called "マタタビてんしゅ wandering gambler shopkeeper", and she is a cat-person. *In the PS3 game, proprietors of establishments like Cat's Cradle and Swift Solutions are fairies dressed up as the normal owners. Many of the food vendors in the Fairyground are based off yatai (屋台), Japanese street food stalls. *According to the PS3 game, though the Fairyground has been around for centuries, it apparently didn't exist when Horace/Miranto was alive. Music Category:Towns Category:Fairies Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Forests